Wings Of Fire: A Bitter Truth
by Alis' Broken Crown
Summary: All PhantomTruth wanted to do for his whole life was explore and make new friends, but his father and uncle forbids it. SO He decides to leave and find his own life, but when a prophecy appears Phantom feels threatened will he go to the light or find the Bitter Truth... (I KNOW CRAPY STUMMARY BUT ITS THE BEST I COULD DO)
1. Prolouge

**(BTW Hi, Im Phantom Truth, no not the story one the real one, Anyways Hope you enjoy my very first fanfic. Also This takes place about ten years later after darkness of dragons. Bai!)**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **6 years ago**_

The night was clear and the stars and three full moons. He searched the ground for an egg any egg. This his one chance to say the secret chant. The secret chant was a chant that if you said to an egg under the three moons.

It wouldn't only give stronger mind control and prophecy telling powers but grants the chanter five wishes to bless the egg with. DeathRoar was _'blessed'_ by his father. His blessings were he would be the strongest, fastest, smartest, _'luckiest'_ , and the best fighter.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice he was entering the rainforest (Rainwing territory). Once he noticed were he was, he thought _'great out of all places it had been here.'_ landed in a tree and jumped limb to limb till he got to the ground. He looked around at the dark rainforest. It was still as beautiful as ever but yet mysterious in a way. he walked along like he wasn't in control of his body. he looked towards an old tree hollow that hasn't been used for a long time... Then he saw it.. it was his old hideout.

He traced his name that was carved in the tree. He backed up scared of his own past, then he heard a loud _snap._ He looked down, it was a huge tree branch he had snapped. He heard a rustle in the trees, and jumped forward at just the right time to see a Rainwing falling out of a tree. He caught it and then pinned it under his talons. "AHH! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" The Rainwing screamed. "Why you tried to hurt me." DeathRoar said calmly.

"I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The Rainwing screamed again.

"Hmm." DeathRoar said. _'I could ask him for an egg...'_ he thought. "Fine I'll let you go" He said. "Thank you." The Rainwing said. "On one condition. You give me a Nightwing egg and join me." DeathRoar said getting off the dragon. and sticking out his talon. "Deal." the Rainwing said getting up. "The names Toucan by the way." Toucan said grabbing DeathRoar's talon.

"DeathRoar."

A Few Moments Later

"There." Said Toucan pointing to an odd Nightwing egg. "Thanks Toucan." DeathRoar said as he grabbed the egg. "What was that chant... Ahh yes." DeathRoar mumbled.

 _"Moons Overhead_

 _I Undertow_

 _Bless this egg_

 _With five wishes"_

The moons and egg glowed with a bright silver light. "My first wish is that this dragon will be the strongest of all." He heard a ding and the light grew a little dimer. "My second wish is that this dragon will be a better flyer than any Skywing." Again he heard the ding and the light grew even dimer.

"For my third wish this dragon will have animus magic but never go insane because of it." He said and the third ding can and the light became dimer again. "For my fourth wish, this dragon will have reading and prophecy powers and have full control over them." he said and like he suspected the ding came again.

the light was barely visible now. "Now for my final wish is that this dragon will-" DeathRoar was suddenly cut off by Toucan (who he forgot was there). "Will be a better swimmer than any Seawing!" The last and final ding came.

"TOUCAN!" DeathRoar yelled. "What! I thought it was a good idea!" He yelled back. "There!" yelled a voice. _'great!'_ He thought. Dragons started to come out of the shadows. "Fly!" DeathRoar said will launching into the air.

Toucan followed his lead. they flew as fast as they could. DeathRoar Looked back they were far ahead of the pursuing dragons and soon they would give up the chase. DeathRoar looked at the egg he held in his talons. He had finally won one, but one thing was for sure he would train the little dragonet to never want to explore the world.

once they reached the huge cave that DeathRoar had he placed the egg on a soft pile of hay. he turned to go to bed, but heard a crack. he turned to see the egg hatching. "Toucan! The Egg Is Hatching!" Toucan instantly rushed out to see what was happening. They watched in silence, waiting for it to hatch. the they heard one large CRACK!. out of the egg came a... Hybrid?

It was mostly a Icewing Nightwing hybrid, but it had huge Skywing wings and webbed talons like a Seawing. "I think we should name him PhantomTruth." DeathRoar said and Toucan nodded

One thing was for sure their lives would NEVER be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Present**_

PhantomTruth was looking out over the plains. How he longed to be free, and fly the skies. He would make so many friends. "Hey Kiddo happy birthday!" DeathRoar said. He looked back to see his father smiling and arms open for a hug.

PhantomTruth got up and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad, I'm goin to go read." He said and went into the living room and to a shelf to grab the scroll _"About The Dragons Of Pyrrhia"._ He read this scroll many times, because it helped him understand what the dragons of Pyrrhia are like. He started reading until he heard Uncle Toucan's wings.

Phantom waited to look up from his to see the dragon till he heard his footsteps enter the living room. "Hey Phantom I got you something." The Rainwing said and PhantomTruth looked up to see a cage covered by a cloth and a little box in his uncle's talons.

He smiled and walked over to Toucan and hugged him. "Thanks." he said with pleasure. Toucan nodded and Phantom let go. "Which one do you want to see first." Toucan asked to Young dragonet. He pointed to the cage and Toucan pulled the cloth off.

"Whoa!" PhantomTruth exclaimed as he saw within the cage a huge eagle. "It's a Martial eagle!" Toucan said happily. "I know a dragon who sells them fully trained." Phantom opened the cage and the eagle instantly flew out onto the dragonets shoulder. "I think I'll name him Aras!" Phantom said happily and Aras cawed, liking his name.

"That's a wonderful name." Toucan said then added. "That's not even the best gift though." He held out the box and PhantomTruth grabbed it gingerly and opened it.

He gasped in surprise. It was a skyfire in a golden cage that was hanging on a gold chain. He put it around his neck and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Toucan." He smiled and Aras cawed his thanks as well. "But you know what would make this even better?" He soon added

"What?" Toucan asked a little nervous of what he was going to say. "If I could go to Jade Mountain Academy!" He said loudly. DeathRoar Came stomping into the room, he had overheard the conversation. "Absolutely NOT!" DeathRoar roared angrily.

"Why not?!" PhantomTruth remarked obviously mad, Aras shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be in the fight "Because, the world is a dangerous place and it's not safe!" His father said losing his temper a little. "Yeah right! I think it's because your a wimp and scared of the world!" Phantom yelled losing his temper.

Oh how Phantom wished he could read his father's and uncle's mind but couldn't because they had their skyfire's on. "Go to your room. NOW!" DeathRoar said in a scolding voice. "But-!" Phantom started but was cut off by his father. "NO Buts go now!"

PhantomTruth glared then stormed to his room. 'I don't care if the world is 'dangerous' I'm leaving! Tonight!' He thought and was glad he got that skyfire.

 **Hours Later**

PhantomTruth was sure his dad and uncle was asleep. He got up out of his nest and walked to Aras' perch. "Aras." he whispered to the eagle. Aras opened one eye than the other. The martial eagle flew onto the his owners shoulder knowing what was happening.

Phantom nodded then exited his room and grabbed a satchel to fill with food, money, and any thing of value. All of a sudden he had an idea. "I bless this bag that I can hold anything I want." he said.

He hardly used his animus powers because he felt weird using them sometimes. He shook aside though and grabbed a hammock, a week's worth of food, and some water. He heard light footsteps enter the room and he froze in his tracks.

"Hey you don't want to leave without this." A familiar voice said. Phantom looked at Toucan who had a gold bracelet with a shard of peridot attached to it. "But…" Phantom started but was cut off by Toucan. "It's for you so you can remember me. I never agreed with DeathRoar that you should be confined here." He placed the bracelet in Phantoms talons who nodded.

Toucan went to hug the young dragonet but Aras was on his shoulder so Toucan gave a side hug. "Goodbye Phantom." he said and Phantom Truth walked towards the entrance. Aras had already flown out into the air and was waiting for his owner. Phantom spread his large wings and jumped out of the entrance.

He flew awkwardly for a moment but he soon got the hang of it. "I'm free…" He muttered to himself but soon yelled it. Aras cawed happily as if to be happy to be free to.

After flying for a half hour to an hour he was in the rainforest he landed on a trail and Aras soon landed on his shoulder. He walked to an old tree hollow with a faded name he couldn't read. He shrugged and hung up his hammock and crawled into it and Aras perched into a nearby branch.

Phantom's eyes started to droop after a few moments. 'I'm finally free…' He thought then fell asleep.

 **(Hey guys sorry I haven't posted a chapter on this! I was super busy so ya I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
